1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an inspection circuit for inspecting an electro-optic device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, an electro-optic device, such as a liquid crystal display device, including the inspection circuit, and an electronic apparatus, such as a projector.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optic device, generally, inspection to determine the presence or absence of a defect is performed during manufacture in order to prevent the defect from seriously affecting post-processing. In particular, in an active matrix electro-optic device, since active elements, such as transistors, for switching pixels are arranged in an element substrate, it is important to determine the presence or absence of such a defect.
Furthermore, in a driving circuit built-in electro-optic device, since part or the whole of the driving circuit is formed together with active elements for switching pixels in an element substrate, greater importance is being placed on inspection and the need for inspection also intensifies. In response to the need for a technique of inspecting such an electro-optic device, there are proposed an electro-optic device with an inspection circuit and an inspecting method which can be performed by the inspection circuit, the device and method being disclosed in JP-A-2007-79541.
In an electro-optic device, assuming that a driving circuit, driven during display of an image, and an inspection circuit are driven using a common power supply voltage, the inspection circuit consumes power while the electro-optic device displays an image, namely, while the inspection circuit does not operate. Disadvantageously, energy is wasted. In addition, when the inspection circuit is supplied with a power supply voltage while not operating, a clock signal for operating the inspection circuit becomes unstable. This may cause a malfunction of the electro-optic device. More specifically, a display defect, such as crosstalk, may be generated.